harry potter and the millennium empire chapter 2
by st.anger2
Summary: it is the begin of Harry's first year at hogwarts and changes are happening
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Major and the gang reappear in Majors blimp and they plan what to do at Hogwarts when the time comes but first we need to get to use the Intel we have of all the death eaters and the order first we get wormtail and turn him over to the ministry but at the same time we use the dirt we have on the minter and give it to some contacts we have a day later the newspaper has interesting article on the front cover Sirus black innocent peter pettigrew is alive the head master is angry at what has happen in the past couple weeks the minster was sacked and charges press against him malfoys arrested for dark items later that day kings crossing nine three quarters Harry sees sees the Weasleys and looks at Ginny Percy and Ron with disgust because Ron killed Hermione and after that Ginny tried to seduce harry and percy denied that voldemort return and Harry plans to get revenge them in the coming years but he and Major and the gang have to find a compartment for themselves they find a compartment and Hermione comes in and asks if she can come and they say yes and also they seen a toad Majors says he found it then Neville comes and asks if they found a toad and they say yes and Harry ask if he wants to join them he says yes couple hours later at the sorting Mcgongall starts to read off name off the list she gets to the Major name and Major walks up to the sorting hat and put it on and it shouts griffindor Dok comes up next and the hat then Harry comes up and the hat difficult real difficult my this is not allowed Harry shouts in his head look what happen to the wizard world in the future the hat sees bodies in the street buildings on fire so harry you join up with the millennium empire to get back in time to save everyone do you know what they did yes I do says Harry ok Harry I will help you with your quest

by the way Harry my name is G ok G Harry asked can you put Hermione and Neville in griffindor ok I will oh by the way Harry you have the headmasters panties in a bunch because what you have been doing later in the potions class snape says Harry are new celebrity how do you make wolfbanes potion Harry says I do not know sir Harry fells someone probeing his mind he says get out Snape says a curse but before he can finish he feels a shape pain in his wrist he looks down sees his hand and wand on the ground he screams and as he screams blood shoot out of where his hand used to be he passout and fall on his hand and Luke look happy at what he has done Hermione says get the nurse some time later in the headmaster office Harry and the gang the headmaster is furious at what has happen Harry says was in self defense so headmaster lets them leave later Harry dreams what happen in the future Harry wakes up in a sweat Harry wakes down to the common room and sits down then Major come down and asked Harry what is wrong says its the dreams again hermione is also down in the common room and hear what harry says about what between Harry and Hermione in the future Hermione blushes at what she heared flashback Harry asked Hermione to marry him but Ron bust in the door after hear that Harry wanted to marry hermione Ron then kills Hermione and harry kills Ron Hermione says please forgive Ron and the others and Harry says I will be joining you but not now because I got a job to finish Hermione smiles before her eyes glaze over and her hand drops the ring that Harry gave her Flashback ends


	2. halloween

I do not own harry potter or behind blue eyes by limp bizkit also I dont own hellsing

Dumbledore ponders on what he seen and heard in Harry's mind he seen a person singing and he herd a song in Harry's mind no one knows what it is like to be the bad man to be the sad man behind blue eyes that was the only things Dumbledore could get out of Harry's mind but he didn't know that stuff was just bait for him to make reveal his hand because he didn't feel Harry probing his mind when he probed Harry's mind also he was mad at what has happen in the past to weeks and how Harry looks and he looks happy with his friends and when harry looks at the Ron weasley he looks like he wants to rip Rons arm off and beat him to death with it and he is glad that Snape is alive but he is gonna need a fake hand also he is worried that Harry has friends that have their very own army under their command elsewhere Harry and Hermione and major are laughing at some jokes that major said then Draco comes up and said Harry you shouldn't be hang around mudbloods after Draco said that major told Draco to go away Draco loss twenty points for his house Hermione ran off in tears to the girls restroom later in the greathall professor Quirrel shout troll in the dungeon and passed out harry and major and dok say Hermione they go to find Hermione Harry and major find Hermione in the girls restroom and the troll was about to attack Hermione when major shot the troll and it scream in pain and when it charged at at harry major shot it in the head and fell over dead and teachers bust in the room and looked shock at the sight harry checking Hermione if shes alright and major all covered in blood and professor mcGongall shout out what happen and Hermione lied to McGongall say that she when looking for the troll and that harry and major saved her they lost thirty points for their house but gain 40 points and a friend later on Hermione asked harry and major what their secret was major made a door appear and harry then major when in the Hermione and they told hermione their secret and protection on her mind


	3. day after halloween and christmas

After Major put protection on Hermione's mind and told their story Hermione started to look at at majors book collection she notice some of the books are hard to find or they were lost to the world then she notice a old photo in a frame that had major in it and she looked at the date it said 1945 she was shocked to at the sight major looked the same as he did in the picture she thought what harry and major said was fake but it was the truth and this photo was proof elsewhere in major's room major had to change because his outfit is covered in blood so he went to get some clothes and wash up after major got out of the shower he put on his ww2 German outfit to see what reactions he will get from hogwarts elsewhere in hogwarts in headmaster's office headmaster remembers what he seen in major's mind he seen a man standing between two groups of marching soldiers he couldn't tell who the soldiers were because there faces were in the shadows but he could see there eyes the next day major was going to the great hall when he open the door he heard a gasp of the students and the staff because of his outfit he just when on his way to his table when Ron made a remark about him be a traitor major just pretend that he didn't hear him Rom then was just about say a curse when rip shout his wand to pieces after that Ron was angry that a traitor had so many friends and allies and that his wand was just destroyed charged and punched major fell over the chair he was on ron then herd a gap come from the students then he heard a mechanical sound then he looked up he saw a lot of guns pointed at his head then he heard a voice that told if he pushed his anymore he would be killed and he gulped couple weeks later harry,major Hermione and the rest of the gang were opening presents Hermione gasped at what she got from harry she got a necklace and from major she got a copy of a book she looked at in major's library harry then found mysterious package for him when he opened it a cloak fell out of it it is a invisibility cloak he then decide later he would look around hogwarts at night later he found a mirror in a room and was called the mirror of erised and when he looked at it he sawed his self and hermione married and with major as his best man


	4. battle for the stone

Later on Harry goes back to the mirror and stares in to the mirror then he hears a voice telling back again and he turns and it is the headmaster telling that the mirror will be moved to somewhere else and also harry should no longer be friends with major Harry says why because major is a unsavory person says the headmaster Harry then leaves and says he was only person that helped me without wanting anything and also he is honest harry then tells major what happen major says we knew some thing like this would happen when planed this war couple weeks later harry finds out that hagrid has a baby dragon Hermione knows that Fred and George have a brother that works at a dragon ranch so harry and major and Hermione write him a letter asking that he would a baby dragon that hagrid had and he reply yes and then they told hagrid because hagrid like Charlie went he was in school and they wrote a reply and asked where to meet Charlie reply the north tower they got there and didn't have any problems later the next day Major was alone in his room because Harry and Hermione where in the come and go room having a date and Major was drinking and was watching fan video of doctor who the master in the end then heard a crashing sound coming from the door it was Ron trying to break into the major's room because Dumbledore wanted Harry but didn't know where he was what he told major and major knock him out cold and threw him out of him room and then major watched Death Note behind blue eyes and later on in the come and go room Harry and Hermione where talking about the major and then Hermione asked Harry why was he so close to major and he reply he was saved by major and millennium he couldn't tell when to because he didn't want her to hear the horrors he went through then suddenly harry clutch his head in pain and told Hermione to contact major and Hermione asked why and Harry replied he is my brother but not in blood and Hermione contacted the major and he appeared in front of Harry and check harry and made the pain disappear and harry told major what happen and major said voldemort is after the stone and they appeared in the forbidden corridor and Ron tried to stop them because he wanted the glory so they knocked him out and tied him up and put a ball gag in his mouth and they got passed the three headed dog and Hermione burned the devil snare and then they got passed the door with the flying keys with Harry's help and they saw a giant chess set which major blew it up and when they walked past the ruins of the chess set the king was the only chess piece that remain intact for some unknown reason and it try to attack harry but major shot it in the head and it fell over dead and then they found a potion set that would lead to the next room major gave harry the potion that would allow him to go to the next room and major told him to shout pulse of the millennium

when the time comes and harry sees Qurriel not voldemort trying to get the stone for his master so harry shout pulse of the millennium and a air raid siren started and soldiers marching and a bunch of majors soldiers appeared and asked harry what their orders where and harry told them to shoot Quirrel so they did and voldemort did the old I will return bit and harry got the stone from the mirror transport it to major and harry passed out because of using major's spell Harry then dreams what has happened in the past 27 years and then harry hears someone says his name and he notices that he is in a hospital room and he sees Sirus black his godfather who was released from azkaban and Dumbledore and also sirus cousin tonks is also there she happens to be major's girlfriend dumbledore was there because he want to know where the stone was but only thing major said was that it was safe and after dumbledore left major told harry where it was major used to make a new body for himself and he healed sirus and major showed him why because majors body is all machine because of some Russian soldiers shot him at the end of world war 2 he was dieing so Dok made him a new body that was machine and they begin to rebuild there army in south America and that how millennium became to be and after major told his story to hermione rest of the gang you could hear a pin dropping in the background


	5. Chapter 5

The song I used in this chapter is from rob zombie it is called never gonna stop me the red red kroovy mix

Later after Major told them his story he left for his room to get some rest after the battle and told Hermione to do the same so Major transported Hermione's stuff to a room in major area and Hermione asked where are we and Major replied that they were in his private quarters and then Hermione asked how come is this area is so big oh we are in another realm and then Hermione asked how is it possible

oh I wont give up all are secrets until we get some patents on some stuff Dok made and Hermione asked why she was here oh because of Ron I think he's crazy about you and not in the good way and if he comes I will beat the crap out of him and throw him out again or I could take some blackmail photos of him and they went to the great hall for dinner but major told them not to go and that they should have a party in his private quarters and after that Major disappeared and when they got to major's private quarters they could hear a women say use my body to keep you alive then they heard a fast beat song and then they open the door of major's private quarters they could see tonks Dok captain, Schrodinger, Sirus and rip van winkle, Luke valentine Yan valentine and some of major's other friends and then another song came on the speakers and then major and his friends started to sing Das Engelandlied and then Harry asked why was everybody here then major replied to relax and then Harry grabbed a drink then he started to relax and then daft punk's one more time came on and Major asked Tonks if she wanted to dance and reply yes and then Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to dance and she reply yes so they started to dance and then every body started to watch the two couples because how beautiful the couples looked together and then daft punk's something about us came on the speakers and then every body started to dance and then the next day on the train Major and Harry and the gang found a empty compartment and they went in and then Harry asked major a question what is going to happen to your private quarters in hogwarts oh it will stay there major replied and if someone namely Albus I got my head so far up my Ass dumbledore the door will punch in his family jewels and then I will punch in his nose then it will take a picture after recording every thing it will do to dumbledore and then major started listen to his mp3 player which was playing alien ant farm's smooth criminal and then Ron came in and was angry because major gave Fred and George the blackmail photos of Ron and then after Ron was knocked out again by Major and he was tied up in a bondage way and more photos were taken and given to Fred and George to sell and then Ron was thrown out of the compartment in to the hallway and then major started to dance to alien ant farm's smooth criminal which made him get strange looks from Harry and the gang and then Harry said no more sugar for you Major and then then major did impersonation of the singer from alien ant farm doing what he did on the car in the video of smooth criminal and then all windows in the train shattered

and then major cast the repair charm and all the windows repaired themselves and then major did his famous grin at the gang who had shocked looks on there faces and then the rest of the train ride nothing interesting happened and then major changed into his world war 2 outfit and later after they got off the train molly weasley glared at the major and the gang because of what had happen to Ron but then Fred and George told what had happen and then she said sorry then Ron hopped over trying to look angry but he couldn't with the ball gag in his mouth and then Fred George and harry and the gang start to laugh at Ron who tried to say something but couldn't because of the ball gag in his mouth and then Hermione gave major a look and asked why did major put Ron bondage and major replied that he was bored and then harry and Hermione and major left with their friends and Ron left with his parents


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sees her parents walks towards them with Harry and major and Hermione says hi mom and dad and harry and major say hi Mr. and Mrs granger and then Hermione's parents ask who are the two boys Harry potter and Montana max they said and then Hermione's parents say are those the boys you been talking about and then Hermione says yes and then Hermione parent's then said harry you don't have to go to dursley's harry cried while he hugged Hermione's parent's and then he says thank you to them and then Harry and Hermione and Major and Hermione parent's go the portal to the muggle world but then Dumbledore block's the path and says harry you can't go with them you have to go to the dursleys

but then Harry says no to Dumbledore and then says Harry you have no choice if you don't go back I will make you go back no I wont go back to hell because you say so says harry but then Dumbledore got pushed aside by a strong wing and then harry and Hermione and Hermione parents walk through the portal hermione asked major what happened major told Hermione that dumbledore tried to make harry go to the dursleys and what pushed albus aside oh that was me major said couple weeks later at Hermione parents house harry and Hermione are opening their presents harry sees a person appear in the grangers living room and it happens to be schrodinger and then more people appeared and it was major and the gang and then they said hi to Harry and Hermione and then they hand them presents to open up harry gets a set of handguns from captain a musket from rip and Rammstein cds from Dok and two sawed off riffles from Luke valentine and and machine guns from yan valentine zoot suit from major and for Hermione a book of spells from Dok and a necklace from major and the gang and then schrodinger became target practice for harry and schrodinger was swearing in german so harry wouldn't know what he is saying and major is laughing at Schrodinger and dok is behind a Dj machine that he brought and is playing some song and then Sirus black showed and gave Harry and Hermione their presents also tonks show up and gave them their gifts and then harry asked what sirus wasn't there at the train station he said he was be treated by some of Dok's doctor's for what happen in prison and harry said oh and sirus said let's stop talking about the past and let's talk about the future and stuff so harry and sirus where talking about what harry would do during the summer harry said he was going a date with Hermione and major was going on a date with tonks


	7. author note

Author note the reason I have taken a long time on this chapter was because I have been trying to work on my grammar because the school that I was at when I was a kid taught jack crap and if you are are asking what school it was it was Godfree elementary school in Wyoming Michigan and also I was depress for a while so I didn't feel like writing for a bit


	8. chapter 7

Sorry about not having This chapter up sooner my desktop crash so I had to write this Chapter so here is the chapter also I don't own the song that will appear in this chapter which is from T.a.T.u it is called All about us

Harry and Hermione and Major and Tonks are dancing in a club that Major has bought from some people Majors someone calling his name and he sees that it is Dok then asks Major what song does he want put on Major says All about us from T.a.T.u Harry while he is dancing has flashbacks to what has happen in the future Tears are forming in Harry's eyes while the song is playing They, say, Don't, Trust, You, Me, We, Us So we'll Fall If we must cause Harry watches Hermione as she dies it's you me And it's all about, it's all about, it's about us All about us it's about us All about us All about us And that's the thing they can't touch cause you know ah-ah Harry gives Hermione a picture of them together It's all about us All about us it's all about All about us All about us we'll run away if we must, harry and hermione planning to runaway Cause you know ah-ah It's all about us it's all about love It's all about us

It's all about us In you I can Trust It's all about us, It's all about us. If They Hurt You They Hurt Me, Too, Ginny attacks Hermione so, We'll Rise up won't Stop, And it's all about, it's all about, It's all about us All about us It's all about All about us, All about us, And that's the thing that they can't touch, Cause you know ah-ah, It's all about us It's all about All about us All about us we'll run away if we must, Cause you know ah-ah It's all about us It's all about us It's all about love It's all about us In you I

can Trust Harry tells hermione to look for stuff that they need It's all about us It's all about us They don't know They can't see, Who we are Fear is the enemy Students are whispering about harry and Hermione Hold on tight Hold on to me cause tonight It's all about us Hermione is holding on to harry and is crying All about All about us That's the things that they can't touch cause you know ah-ah It's about us All about us It's all about All about us All about us And that's the thing that they can't touch, Cause you know ah-ah It's all about us All about us It's about All about us All about us we'll runaway if we must, Cause you know ah-ah, It's all about us, It's all about us, It's all about love It's all about us, In

you I cant trust, It's all about us, It's all about us, It's all about us, harry fall's to the ground crying major

runs to harry and ask what wrong harry says just some bad memories oh ok say's major do want a drink harry says yes to the major a saki for harry says major to captain hands over a saki to harry drinks

it also tonks ask for a drink after she left the ladies room she also asks what happen majors just said a song stirred some old memories up then some people enter the club and says Montana max and harry potter you are under arrest and then harry and major ask for what treason the auror says then suddenly static coming on the speakers in the bar and suddenly voice is on speakers they says we do away with you kind and then it is says countdown to exterminate human race 4 3 2 1 harry and major use this distraction to start to fight back against the aurors who started to attack them and then major got hit by a fire spell and reducto and was knock in to the back room of the club Harry screams Brother and after he screams suddenly on the speakers song on the jukebox says as major come back from the back room in flames it says I am war I am pain I am all you've ever slain suddenly one aurors arms get's shot off by major then jukebox say I am tears in your eyes I am grief I am lies aurors start to retreat a they hear that but they are knock out and after they are knock out jukebox says earth successfully erased and then tonks asked why they try to arrest harry and major says must be on dumbledore's order's and then harry, hermione and major and tonks and captain and dok start to clean up the club


	9. Chapter 8

If people are wondering what was the song played in the end of the chapter it is called puritania from Dimmu Borgir

Sirius walk in the club while major and harry and the gang are cleaning up the place and sirus says what happen harry says aurors sirus says what did they want oh they try to arrest major and I for treason says harry major then says those idiots can't tell Voldemort group and my group are two different things while he is repairing the wall that he went through yesterday oh I am so going to love suing the minstry for damage of private property and slander says major as he puts the last tile in the wall and then major says we are done and then Dok says yes we are in time for opening hours Dok then opens the doors and people pour into the club and major walks toward a vending machine in the club and punches some numbers and a box comes out of the vending machine he opens it and puts out a stick of pocky and he says oh I so need this as he eats the pocky and while he standing there with the pocky he hears someone singing and he sees that it is harry and that he is singing a song that is called welcome to the black parade from a group that is called my chemical romance major then remembers that tonight is karaoke night at the club and also he has paperwork to do and he then cry's when he sees the amount of papers he has to sign while major is signing paper work Dok and harry are drunk and are dancing to a song called caramelldansen on the bar and hermione and tonks are looking at them in horror and schrodinger has a video camera and is recording them and is laughing at them then major comes out and says what the heck is going on and suddenly harry falls off the table and lands on his butt and then everybody started to laugh at harry and then major says ok now that we all had some good laughs let gets the amv showing that we were going to do night on the road people start to follow major and walk into a big room with a screen and projector and started to seat in the seats that are in the room and after everyone are in their seats the showing starts and the first video that shown was ben and gwen all the things she said from Hilaryth and then all bout us ben and gwen also from Hilaryth and then ben and gwen forever from Rockmanx777 and nobody's perfect ben y gwen from kamiyaketchum55 and Kigo from Kimly1000 and kigo from azardark, kigo every time we touch from crud1991 and after all the videos were shown Dok said there was going to be a ten minute intermission

and after the intermission they we're going to show the Ben 10 series and movies and then Dok and major thank the people who made the amv's and said that they couldn't decide on a winner so they were going to gave each of them the complete set of dvd's of the show that they made a music video of and then Dok hand out the box set of the shows to each amv makers and then people started to clap for the amv creators and everybody got some pocky to munch on and ramune to drink during the show and after the show harry asked major why does he do this and major replied that he wanted to give kids somewhere they could hang out and be with friends and watch what they love and not be look down on for that love and then hermione what major said and then she cried because she said it was beautiful and major said after she was done that they had to get the club lock up for the night and then after they lock the club up harry and hermione and tonks and major walk together to bring the girls to their homes

after harry and major took the girls to each of their homes harry asked major what the next showing was going to be major replied to harry that they were going show otaku no video and a show called comic party and then asked why do you play anime at the club certain days oh for kids that have bad homes to show them that they have somewhere that they can have break from their situation and have chance to make friends and also to get help for their situation like counseling or where they can get a job or help finding a job or other stuff can't say a word because he is shocked because of what major would do for otaku or any other people

Author note if any people wondering why put these anime music videos in my story it is because I like them thought other people would like them to the links will be on my profile


	10. chapter 9

The next day Harry and Major and Dok and the rest of the gang excluding hermione and tonks are siting in the living room at sirus house and are watching comic party while they are laughing vertical man and horizontal man owl pecks the window major opens the window and the rises it's leg to major unties the envelope it is from gringotts majors says and hands the letter to harry it's says dear Mr potter

we found a copy of your parents will your are required to be a the reading and your allowed to be friends to the reading and the reading will be held tomorrow at 2pm looks like the club will be handle luke and yan tomorrow night because we don't know how long it will take also captain and rip will be our body guards for tomorrow ok major says harry then says major after the reading of the will we have to get more anime the next day at gringotts harry and major hear the will I lily and james potter being of sound mind shut it padfoot leave remus lupin 500,000 galleons use it on new clothes also leave sirus black 600,000 and custody of harry and harry we leave potter mansion and the rest of the potter estate

and to dumbledore we leave rabid chipmunk to be put in your trousers then you could of heard what sounded like a girly scream then griphook said mr black you have some papers to sign and also you too harry he said when looking at harry and major who were trying to sneak away while harry was signing papers griphook said we found some was taking money out of your account and putting it in there own accounts who was it griphook said harry griphook then says dumbledore was taking money out of your accounts harry then asked if the money was taken back from dumbledore yes says griphook

good says harry then says I want to sue the ministry of magic for harassment ok says griphook and then major and harry before they leave gringotts they switch some galleons for pounds then while they are walking major cellphone starts to play music and the song is called manatsu no yoru no yume when asked what the song was and majors answers the cellphone hello montana max speaking and then majors turns off the phone who was it harry asked oh it was dok major says he wants us get some stuff oh what items says harry death note death note the last name L change the world death note Relight death note relight 2 and gankutsuou and a crate of pocky and ramen and some items for tonks and hermione man that is a lot of stuff says harry and major then says thank goodness I invest money into some good companies and I got a lot of money says major and then they went shopping for the items they need for the club and then get the stuff for hermione and tonks harry asked why stuff for hermione and tonks because I think they are mad at us for not telling them about the reading so we will get them presents so they forgive us right says harry. you got the idea harry says major so what do we get them says harry we get them necklaces says major I will get tonks a death note necklace says major and I will get hermione a gankutsuou crest necklace says harry so let get going says major and harry and major go back to the club to deal with hermione and tonks


	11. Chapter 10

As Harry and Major got back from shopping for the club they notice some kids there were at the club last night and it look like they were in trouble because some other kids harassing them so major helped them out by getting the people who were harassing them to stop and leave the club and then Major asked what was going one of the kids said that they were being pick on because they are supporters of bwen and then major said that it is okay that they like bwen and then said that he also likes bwen and that harry and the rest of the group also likes bwen and that major is also a writer and then he told them his pen name which is major45 and also he told them that the club is haven for otaku and bwenners and also kids that have bad lives at home and then he told them a story about a kid named Ted ward and how he was told that when he was young that when he grows up he would be nothing and how tried to prove them wrong and how he was betrayed by his so called friends and then he told them how his heart had died and when his heart had died he became a heartless and how counselors at Ben and Gwen 4 ever which is the name of the club are helping him recover and make friends and that once in while he volunteers at Ben and Gwen 4 ever and how he does karaoke night at the club and how he makes money for the club to help fund it and that he also writes stories of bwen and that his pen name is 2 and then major oh there he is and they look and seen that he was doing karaoke and that the song he was going to sing was called behind blue eyes and after he was done everyone stared to clap for him and then he started to sing another song called bring me to life from evanescene and then after the song he bowed his head to the cheering crowd and then he started another song which the song was called predictable from good charlotte and then he said major come up here and sing a song and then major started to sing in the end from Linkin park and after he finshed his song he said lets start the anime marathon and then everybody got seated and look at the screen and watched the marathon and then after the marathon harry and major gave Hermione and tonks their presents and after that major got up on the stage and said that we will have a fundraiser for the library


	12. Chapter 11

Name Ted Ward

Age 20

Bio ted ward has trust issues because of what happen to him in the past but he is getting help from dok and he is a member of millennium and leader of the otaku and bwen brigade

Ted is siting at table at the Ben and Gwen forever club and he is listening to a song which is called come into my dream from foggy and at the same time he is planing the fundraiser for the major he is planning a auction. but he is having a problem about what to sell at the auction then suddenly he got an idea he could have some of the artists from the club could donate some of there work for the auction and then he contacts some of the members bwen brigade and members of the otaku brigade and ask them for help and also if they had any spare any items to donate to the auction like paintings or what ever they have that can spare and then he went online to the fanfiction forum to invite some of his friends from the forum to the auction/movie marathon and also he was planning to reveal his true identity because his friends know him as 2 but his real name is Theodore ward and then he was going to give invitations to millennium he was going to ask hiroki and koji and senji and joek5 to come to the movie marathon. Flashback Ted is sitting at a library near his house reading a book and at the same time he is drinking a coke and he is depressed and a person walks up to him and asked if he is 2 and ted reply's yes and then he asked why because my leader needs help making characters and help with a group he is making and he is willing to offer a place in his group and he is willing to help you if you join his cause "what is his cause Ted says" and the man reply's revenge is his cause and then ted reply's yes I will join his cause if he will help me with my problems and then the man says yes he will help you with your problems and then Ted asked what is the man's name and the man reply's Dok is my name and he gives ted a watch and he tells ted to say welcome to millennium and the watch will activate and will transport you to our base say's Dok to Ted and then Ted Says welcome to the millennium and he disappears flashback ends as someone is trying to wake Ted up and then Ted says what and looks around and sees it is Dok that woke him up from his nap and then Ted asked Dok what does he need and Dok reply's that he need to know if plans for the auction are ready and then Ted reply's yes they are ready and then Dok says good but we will need to go to the meeting right now and Ted get's up from the seat that he was sitting in and walk's over to the door and get's out of the door couple moment's later Ted and Dok are sitting at a table with Major,Harry and Hermione and the rest of the gang and then Major say's Ted do you have a plan for the fundraiser and then Ted say's yes and Major then asked Ted what is the plan for the fundraiser and then Ted says we do two different thing one is a auction and the other is a movie marathon and then major say's good let us now vote on the plans all in favor aye and all not in favor say nae all in favor and every one aye and now all not in favor no one says nae Ok major say's look like everyone is in favor of the plans now let's get the move on now for some other plans we will need someone to run the club while me and harry and the rest of our group is at hogwarts so I think we should let ted run the club while we are gone all in favor say aye and then everyone except Ted aye and then Ted say's thank you for showing me this amount of trust and bow's his head toward major Thank you Mein furher Says Ted to Major and Major say's without you Ted this club wouldn't run as good suddenly a guard comes in the room and say's Major we got trouble and then Major say's what is the problem and then the guard say's it look's like dumbledore is trying once again to get harry but we subdue him and we got him lock up so what shall we do with him and then Major say's call the wizard police or what ever they call them ok says the guard and then the guard leaves Major then say's now that we got that problem solved let's call this meeting over


	13. Chapter 12

Major is sitting his office at Ben and Gwen forever and is looking at some requests that came in from some members and then he hears some knocking at the door and then he say's come in and the person knock comes and is revealed to be Dok and then "say's major I think I found a group that there music would be good for the party at Hogwarts here is one of there Cd's I will play it for major" dok says to major than say's play it " okay major say"s dok and then the music started

Thomas:  
My father worked the mines  
'Til the day it took his life  
Stolen from his only only son  
And then stolen from his wife

And I swore upon his grave  
someday I would make things right

So I learned how to bend steel  
I learned how to make it move  
And I watched as it withstood  
all the hell we put men through

With hands of Iron  
There's not a task we couldn't do.

They've waited so long for this day  
Someone to take the death away  
No son would ever have to say  
"Father worked into his Grave"

Albert:  
Tom, listen to yourself  
And listen carefully to me  
If you replace the working parts  
You get a different machine  
The man who turns the wheels  
They will follow wherever he leads  
We've spent our whole lives searching for a way to make a better world  
Giving everything to them, asking for nothing in return  
Well here it is, a chance to take back everything we've earned.

Thomas:  
They've waited so long for this day  
(They waited for so long for this day)  
Someone to take the death away  
(There is no price they wouldn't pay)  
No son would ever have to say  
(For someone else to lead them)  
"Father worked into his Grave"  
(Don't turn your back on me!)

What will I become  
With the things I will create  
I never said that men should bow  
I never said that men should break  
I only want what's best

The one I love she works so hard  
Works her fingers until they bleed  
Some of the pain she endures  
Would bring a strong man to his knees  
I only want to help

Albert: You are a fool  
Tom: You underestimate the character of men  
Albert: Well they are weaker than you think  
Tom: You think they'll surrender if you bind their working hands  
But they are strong  
Albert: Just wait and see

Thomas:  
We will build cities in a day  
(Men would cower at the sight)  
We will build towers to the heavens  
(Men was not built for such a height)  
We will be heros  
(We build heros)

They've waited so long for this day,  
Someone to take the death away  
No son would ever have to say  
"Father worked into his Grave."

Men sleep tonight with hands of bone  
And will awake with hands of steel  
With these hands we will destroy  
And with these hands we will rebuild  
And we will stand above the city  
Rising high above the streets  
From tops of buildings we will look  
At all the lies beneath our feet  
And we will raise our hands above us  
Cast down shining in the sun  
And with these hands that will not bleed  
My father's battle will be won

after the song was over Major said that was a good song" but we got to get going now to meet harry and hermione and her family at diagon alley OK say's Dok. Later Diagon alley we see Hermione waiting for Major and Dok and then Hermione see's Major and shout's "Major over here" and then major and dok come over and say "Hi Hermione at the same time and then Harry see's them and say's "hi hermione,major and Dok" and then major say's "let's get going to gringott's and get get some of our money and go get what we need and then we go to London get some packages that I need to pick up some packages and then we head to the club and call it a night" "OK let split up after we get our money"say's hermione "OK let get us going say's major agreed everybody else say's OK and then they split up and get each other stuff. A bit later at the book store diagon alley harry and hermione meet up with rest of the gang and than harry notices a sign and he swears and than hermione "asked what is wrong" and than harry say's look at the sign and than major look's at the sign and swears also hermione asked what is wrong again and than harry say's lockheart and than lockheart show's up and try's to get harry to be in a picture with him and then major say's to lockheart do you want to know my favorite play is it is the nutcracker and then he kick's lockheart right in his family jewels and then lockheart eyes roll up in to his head and then he fall's over and then major say's that is what you get you child molester and harry and the gang walk out leaving the stunned crowd and then they walk out before people try to stop them later on in London major and the gang are picking up major's packages and then harry asked major "what is in the packages" "Oh just some Cd's and some anime,DVD players,TV's" said major and then harry asked "what do we need those things for" major then reply's that they are for when we go to Hogwarts OK say's harry "I will explain Cd's I got when we go back to the club say's major and they leave and go back to the club and then when they get back to the club somebody shout's major and then they look and it is Ted and then Ted asked "major if he got the Cd''s" major then said yes and Ted said good because I burn out the last CD because we played it too much and then major said "here you go Ted here is the Cd" thank you Ted said to major and then major don't mention it and then ted walk's to the jukebox and pushes a button and that looks like it had better days and puts in the garbage and pushes play and then all about us from tatu play's and then Ted walks away and then he sits down and put's his hands on his head and then major walks over asked "what is wrong Ted" said major to Ted and Ted say's to major it just the song it is bring back bad memories for me oh what happen say's major to Ted oh just bad memories said Ted said to major and then major asked "Ted what the memories were about" and then Ted said "The memories are about being harassed when I was a kid and also being harassed in school and then Hermione comes and hugs Ted and say's it alright Ted you're with friends now and then Ted say's thank you and then Ted say's tonight we will have one more karaoke night before Major and the gang leave so here is a song from me said Ted to the crowd"and then the music start's. some time later people start to leave because it is getting late and then Ted come over to harry and major and say's how did you like the song's that sung tonight they were good said major to Ted and then Ted said thank you major and leaves and then everybody else leaves


	14. Chapter 13

sorry about not having this up and writing new chapter but i had some problems in my life so now with the story

The next day Ted is typing up a report for major because he needs to make a plan for the upcoming months that major will be gone at Hogwarts and then suddenly ted hears someone knocking at the door and he get's up and opens it. And sees major and major asked if he could come and then ted got up and asked major what he needed and major then asked if the com room was ready and then ted said yes and then major said good and then ted said to major he has to get going or he and harry will miss the train and then major ran out of the room. Later on the train harry and major are waiting for hermione while they are waiting major is writing a new chapter for his book he is writing and harry is reading a bwen novel from doc boy called Don't die 2 and then they heard someone asked if they could sit in this compartment and then they look and saw it was the kids that were picked at the club and then major said it was okay if they sit in the compartment and then they heard a beeping sound and major look's at his computer and there is a video transmission from ted and then major say's what is the problem ted and then ted reply's and say's we a shipment of stuff you ordered major and I am sending it to the secondary base at Hogwarts so it will be there when you get there OK say's major and then the kids asked who was that and major replied that was ted or as he call's himself 2 and then major told them it was time for them to get their uniform's on and then hermione comes into the compartment and say's we got stop dok from making fool out of himself and than major say's what is he doing oh he is high again and and he hijack the snack cart and he is riding it down the corridor ceiling and everybody except major had said wtf and then they look at major and he said dok does some strange crap while he is high like one time he got caught growing pot and while he was high and one the plant's grew large and than attack and smoked one of the mp's and man after that happen the mp that got smoked if he even seen a plant he would scream like a girl and than wet himself run away while screaming at the top of his lungs and the last I heard he is in a nuthouse because of that OK everybody other than major remember not to go near dok when he is high and than the train stop and than everybody they heard a voice tell them it is time to get off the train and then they got into the carriages and they got into the great hall and sat down at the griffindor and than their head of house brought out the hat which told harry to call it g and it start to sing How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night , it'll seem alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici... pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.

And after that major laugh at the song because he showed it to g once and then the kids from the club got sorted into griffindor and then perfect told them it was time to go to their room and they head to towards their tower and than they went their seperate ways and major and the gang went one way the kid went another way later the kids are un packing their stuff and than they heard a knock and a voice that asked if they could come out and it was hermione and than she told them to them towards major's room and they asked where that was and she showed them and they went in and were amazed at the size of the room and than they heard major welcome them and than he said now they were part of his group and than they were given and key's and uniform's and the kids asked what the key's were for and than he said they are for the library and the computer room so they could start writing their own stories and then major gave them some other key's and than they were told the key's were for their real bedroom's and said that their stuff was moved to their new room's and than they said good night to major and the gang


	15. author note 2

This is 2 I would like to says to the people who have this story and reveiwed thanks and I want to tell you why I have not updated this story and the reason before I got my new computer my old one crashed and I lost of the up coming chapters and alternates chapters for this story and also I been reviewing the story and I am trying to decide to rewrite the story or make a new story


End file.
